


missing

by FierySkies



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: Emil (mentioned), Gen, I dont know what im doing send help, Post-Game, The relationship tag is only there as implied (and even then barely so its up to you), spoilers??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierySkies/pseuds/FierySkies
Summary: Half-baked flashes —memories?— are the only sign something was out of place, the same something that had caused most of the ever-expanding void in Kaine's chest.She wasn't certain she would ever find out what, exactly, was missing.





	missing

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've literally ever written not assigned to me, so it's probably crappy. It sure as hell is self-indulged, as it was caused from me being emo about the entire game at 3 a.m lol
> 
> Based off ending D, a few months after Nier gets erased (Emil isn't dead, just rolling around, which Kaine doesn't know yet, if ever, huh)

Something about the emptiness in Kaine's chest was unsettling.

The flashes of unidentified, blurry faces. The awkward pauses in conversation where there should have been... something more. Not that she had many conversations these day, besides those passed between Yonah and herself. 

Emil was gone. Weiss, the dumbass that he was, had sacrificed himself to weaken the Shadowlord. Kaine had somehow survived something she was sure would have destroyed her, but was it worth feeling so empty and alone? The gaping hole in her chest had lessened a small fraction with the knowledge that Yonah had recovered, but it was still there, haunting her.

She had loved Emil dearly, almost like a sibling she'd never had, and he'd been the one to hear some of the less vulgar things she had to say. Kaine had been angry at the world at his death, but being around Yonah had calmed her a bit, although she would always resent it.

Kaine had decided to live on the outskirts of the village, not quite comfortable being around possible hostile people, but close enough for Yonah to visit when needed.

Her life was calm, as calm as it could ever be in this world.

So why was this hole still so prominent? It may very well have been caused by the death of Weiss and Emil, but some part of it was confused, almost like it didn't know what was wrong either.

What were the flashes? The gaps in memory?

What was missing?

**Author's Note:**

> oof this is bad but im tired and my brain cant tell me no any longer :,)
> 
> creative name i know


End file.
